Helga Svelgen (2 Days in the Valley)
Helga Svelgen (Charlize Theron) is the femme fatale in the crime film 2 Days in the Valley. ''She seduces the boyfriend of Becky Foxx (Teri Hatcher) and her hitman boyfriend Lee assasinates him. However, she becomes attracted to Becky's beau and they engage in a catfight, leaving her mortally wounded. Succumbing to her wounds, Helga dies on the curb. Plot Two hitmen, Lee Woods and Dosmo Pizzo, listen to a couple in bed, aspiring Olympic athlete Becky Foxx and her ex-husband Roy Foxx. Becky acuses Roy of cheating on her with a Norweigian bombshell with blonde hair and blue eyes - Helga. Lee injects Becky with a tranquilizer then shoots Roy in the head. Lee and Dosmo then drive to an abandoned area of Mulholland Drive, where Lee shoots Dosmo and blows up the car in order to set Dosmo up as the fall guy for the murder. Lee flees the scene with Helga. Vlcsnap-2018-08-14-23h54m58s854.png|Awaiting Lee's Return'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-14-23h56m01s437.png|''Asked if she slept with Roy'' H3.png|''Assuring Lee that they kissed'' H4.png|''Look of Impending Kiss'' H5.png|''Lee plays rough'' Lee and Helga are in a hotel when Helga decides to slip on lingerie. They have rough sex and Helga deduces that the reason Roy was murdered in his house was that things got 'personal' and Lee was jealous of him touching her. He1.png|''Slipping on something special'' He2.png|''Lee: "They broke the mould after you"'' HE3.png|''Helga: "You're the Spanish Inquisiton"'' He4.png|''Helga fapping'' HE5.png|''Lee playfully throws her'' HE5-0.png|''A leggy pose'' HE6.png|''Lee commences'' HE5-1.png|''Helga: "I don't like it when you strangle me"'' HE6-0.png|''Lee: "Cos I don't trust you"'' HE6-1.png|''Ripping off some lingerie'' HE7.png|''Topless'' HE7-0.png|''Sex Face'' Becky exits the police station and Helga picks her up. Becky is furious at Helga for not telling her that Roy would be killed in their house and the latter is also furious at Becky for leaving $30,000 in the house. HE8.png|''Sex kitten look followed by "How'd it go"'' HE9.png|''Helga shooting Becky a I'm-better-than-thou look'' The plan is explicated by Lee when Becky accuses the couple of keeping secrets from her. Helga states ,"We have to keep some secrets before you send that insurance money." Lee returns to Becky's house to retrieve the money. vlcsnap-2018-08-18-22h47m42s521.png|''Surmising the situation'' vlcsnap-2018-08-18-23h03m31s251.png|''Framed in the middle'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-18-23h08m55s947.png|''Whistling'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-18-23h09m54s521.png|''Gleefully telling Becky they're waiting for the insurance money'' With Lee gone, Becky and Helga argue over Roy. Becky gathers that Becky liked him and Helga acknowledges she did. She also adds that Becky could not satisfy him which is why Roy cheated on her. Such outrage prompts a catfight. HE9-0.png|''Shoulder barging Becky'' HE10.png|''Helga calling Becky a bitch'' HE11.png|''"That's why Roy went looking for a real woman"'' HE12.png|''Gloating at Becky'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h03m42s754.png|''The battle of the petite brunette vs the voloptuous blonde commences'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h04m01s964.png|''A bit dazed Becky had such fight in her'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h04m41s763.png|''Tight body suit vs snazzy sports shorts'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h05m18s476.png|''Tight body suit has the upper hand...for now.'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h07m04s041.png|''Becky howls in pain'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h08m25s313.png|''A kick from those heels to her midriff'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h09m26s834.png|''Helga walks over to finish her only for Becky to slam a vase into her head'' vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h09m51s317.png|''Karma from Becky'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h10m03s353.png|''Thrown against the wall'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h10m15s004.png|''Becky delivers blow after blow and cheers as Helga collapses. USA 2. Norway 1.'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h10m53s361.png|''Becky clearly having the upper hand'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h14m49s174.png|''Defeated, Helga reaches for her gun in the purse'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h15m23s214.png|''She is outmuscled by Becky and shot in the abdomen. USA 3. Norway. 1'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h17m55s657.png|''"Bitch!!" - Helga'' Trivia *Charlize Theron appeared as Ashley Mercer in the 2000 movie Reindeer Games. *Charlize Theron appeared as Queen Ravenna in the 2012 movie Snow White and the Huntsman, as well as the 2016 movie The'' Huntsman: Winter's War''. *Charlize Theron appeared as the evil Pria Lavesque in the 2017 episode "Pria" for the TV series The Orville. *Charlize Theron appeared as Cipher in the 2017 action movie The Fate of the Furious. Category:1990s Category:Accidental Demise Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Bra and Panties Category:Bully Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Killed By Ally Category:Leotard Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Masturbation Category:Nail Polish Category:Nude Category:Pistol Category:Sex Category:Smoker Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Topless Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Villain's Lover Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Barefoot